irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comics Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Irish comics and comics creators that since September 2008 ( )}} , 2007]] Welcome to the Irish Comics Wiki. It's 2010, and we're over 500 articles! There's quite a thriving little comics scene in Ireland, north and south, out there, both in print and on the web, and this site is intended to keep track of them all, and to provide them with a bit of tradition and history to draw on. So in addition to modern comics writers, artists and writer-artists, it also includes political, gag and strip cartoonists, caricaturists and selected illustrators. Most were born in Ireland; some were born elsewhere, but did most of their work in Ireland, and others hail from Ireland but did most of their work elsewhere. A lot of our articles are stubs and could use expanding, we have , and I'm sure there's much more we haven't turned up so far, so please share your knowledge and contribute! You might also like to participate on the comics message board at Boards.ie. *Index of creators *Index of publications and features **Index of small press and self-published comics Events 2008 | Events 2009 | Events 2010 *7 January: Belfast Comics Meetup, The Garrick, Chichester Street, Belfast, 9pm *17 January: Black Books, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast and John McCrea]] To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Read the draft article style guide for a little guidance on how to write articles. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. David Wilson (b. Minterburn, County Tyrone, 4 July 1873; d. London, 2 January 1935) was a political cartoonist, caricaturist, illustrator and painter. He grew up in Belfast, and contributed to the satirical magazine Nomad's Weekly in the 1890s. In 1899 began contributing a regular full-page caricature to The Magpie, another Belfast weekly. He moved to London, and contributed 55 cartoons to Punch between 1900 and 1933, his work taking on influences from Japanese prints and German Jugendstil (Art Nouveau) illustration. From 1910 to 1916 he was chief cartoonist for The Graphic, and from 1912 his cartoons appeared regularly in the Daily Chronicle. He also contributed to Fun, London Opinion, The Sketch, The Star, Temple Magazine, Life and the Tatler. He work continued to appear in publications like The Passing Show, The World and Pan until 1920. 3 January 2010 *''Don't Get Lost, webcomic by Andrew Luke 2 January 2010 *Edward S. Hynes, 1930s-50s magazine cartoonist 31 December 2009 *T. E. Donnison, 1900s cartoonist and illustrator 29 December 2009 *Paddy Bellew, 1930s magazine cartoonist *Pat Drennan, newspaper cartoonist *William Orpen, portrait painter, war artist and caricaturist *Merrily Harpur, cartoonist, illustrator and writer *Ernest Forbes ("Shemus"), 1920s political cartoonist *Tom Lalor, 1910s-1930s political cartoonist 28 December 2009 *David Norman, illustrator and creator of comics albums for the German market 18 December 2009 *Machines, Miracles or Magic?, anthology edited by Lee Grace 13 December 2009 *Hugh Hartigan, magazine cartoonist and illustrator 4 December 2009 *Absurdlutely Ridiculous'', webcomic by Jordan Murphy *Cú Chulainn in comics *Irish small press comics Category:Browse